


5 times Burt wanted to take a flame thrower to someone, and one time he actually did.

by BatmanFanGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanFanGirl/pseuds/BatmanFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Burt wanted to take a flame thrower to someone, and one time he actually did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from glee angst meme. I haven't finished this yet, though I know where I want it to go. I guess I became unmotivated. 
> 
> I'll leave what I have up here to see what happens. Maybe I'll become inspired again.

1\. Burt watched Kurt bouncing on his heels, the tip of his tongue pushed out between his teeth in concentration. 

“Hurry up Kurt, I have to get back to the shop.”

Kurt nodded his small hand reaching out to pull something off the shelf. “This one, Daddy.”

Burt took the box from his son and looked down. A Power Ranger. A pink one. “Er, are you sure you want this one Kurt? What about the red one there? Or the black?”

Kurt shook his head stubbornly. “No! That’s the one I want!”

Burt sighed. Elizabeth had told him to let Kurt get whatever he wanted. The agreement had been if Kurt brought home a report card full of “E” (excellent), then he could pick out a toy from the store. Burt had a feeling that Elizabeth would regret that decision as the school year went on, and their wallets got thinner. He took the box, holding the toy for Kurt and took his hand. “Alright champ, let’s go pay for it.” Kurt hummed happily, practically skipping down the isles with his dad until they got to the checkout line. Burt barely heard his son’s babbling while he was busy going through his wallet trying to find the right card to pay with.

“And, then, the pink ranger can get married to Aladdin. She’s way better then stupid Jasmine. She has a cooler outfit! It’s going to be a cool wedding Dad! I’m going to borrow mom’s rice, just like they do in real weddings. I think also, some glitter, and pink markers to make the cards. The ones I’ll send to everyone. Do you think I can use mommy’s shoes for the wedding?” Burt grunted in agreement hardly paying attention as he thought about what Elizabeth could possibly be cooking for dinner

“They're making faggoty fairies young these days.”

Burt froze. He couldn’t have heard what he thought he did.

“How disgusting. If he were my kid I would straighten him up real quick.”

The only sound Burt could hear was his blood pumping in his ears as he clenched his fists. "Daddy? Daddy? Will mom let me use her shoes?” Burt ignored Kurt, and looked directly into the eyes of the man who insulted his son. He saw a man around his age, looking at Kurt with disgust.

“What did you just say?” The man in front of Burt glared at him. “You heard me. Why are you raising your kid like that? To be a fairy? ” Burt wasn’t even aware what he was doing until he had the man’s shirt in his fist. “You’re lucky we’re in a public place, and my kid is here, because right now I just want to take a flame thrower to you.” The words were of course ridiculous, but the intent behind them, and the look on his face obviously rang true to the guy Burt was holding. The man mumbled something under his breath about needing flashlight batteries before walking down an isle. Burt turned back towards the front of the line to see the cashier staring at him with alarm. Burt grabbed Kurt's hand again, before tugging him up to their rightful place in line. "How much?" Burt asked gruffly.

When he finished paying he led Kurt out of the store and to the truck. Once he got Kurt buckled into his seat and situated himself in the drivers side he let out a frustrated sigh and gripped the wheel tightly. Burt noticed how quiet Kurt had been ever since he had gone after the guy. He felt like he needed to say something to explain his behavior, but wasn't sure what. Kurt chose that moment to break the silence that had been engulfing the car.

"Daddy. Daddy, that man called me a fairy."

Burt swallowed before he answered quietly. "I know, Kurt." How was he supposed to explain to his son that some people were just awful? That the world was full of these kinds of folks and that Burt wasn't always going to be able to protect him from that. Burt signed, again trying to think of a way to talk to Kurt that didn't traumatize him or make him feel terrible.

"Daddy. He called me a fairy. Fairy's are awesome!"

For a moment all Burt could do was stare at his boy. Then what he said, the actual words, penetrated. "Uh ya, Kurt. Fairies are pretty cool." Kurt grinned nodding happily, and Burt wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

2\. The day of Elizabeth's funeral was like every bad cliche. The rain was pouring down as everyone cried over the casket lowering to the ground. The minister was talking about Burt's wife like he really knew something about her. It made Burt want to punch him. He talked about how Elizabeth was so sweet, and everyone loved her, and how she lived such a good, fulfilling life. He didn't talk about how she had the annoying habit of leaving every light on in the house when they went out to dinner. "To welcome us back", she used to say. He didn't say how she used to always burn the toast and when Burt would complain she would just grab the bread take a knife and scrape off the burnt parts. He didn't really know how much Burt missed her. Kurt was silent next to him, gripping his dad's hand like he was afraid that Burt would fall into the hole with his mother. 

Later after the funeral, the house was full of neighbors and relatives, saying how sorry they were. They said they were sorry with casseroles, and meat loaf, and with sad eyes. Burt swallowed feeling sick and excused himself. He found Kurt playing quietly outside in the grass with his toys. His knees were getting filthy from the mud on the ground. Burt wanted to scold him for getting his nice clothes ruined (something Kurt normally would have never done) but the words wouldn't come. All he could do was kneel down in the grass next to his son. Kurt was still staring at his toys when he reached over and grabbed Burt's hand. "Mom isn't coming back?" Burt swallowed. Sometimes he wanted to take a flame thrower to the whole world.

3\. Burt was pissed. Kurt was late coming to work for the fourth time that week. At first he had let it slide. Kurt was 13 now, and he understood sometimes it was hard for kids to get their priorities straight. However, Kurt had also developed a desire for really expensive clothing. Something that Burt wasn't just willing to hand over for nothing. Even though Kurt managed to find these designer clothes at discounted prices, they were still higher then the average clothing that Burt bought for himself. So the deal was that Kurt needed to learn his way around the garage to help pay for his clothing. He had been really consistent with arriving to work on time and learning all the basics for about three months. Then all of a sudden that week he had started showing up late. The first time he had been about 30 minutes late. Burt had just starting to get worried when Kurt arrived looking flushed and breathless.

"What happened?" Burt had asked. Kurt had shook his head and apologized. "I'm really sorry dad! I was talking to one of my teachers and I missed the bus." Burt had just sighed a little and then told him to go get his coveralls on.

The second time, Kurt had apologized again and told Burt that his teacher has specifically asked him to stay later to help another student who was struggling with French. Burt had been a little annoyed but he knew Kurt was really talented in French, so he could see how a teacher might ask a student like Kurt to help out. He let it slide again.

The third time Burt had been angry. He told Kurt that if he wanted to continue with his "awesome" wardrobe then he needed to start being on time for work. As punishment he explained to Kurt that he would be coming in on Saturday to spend some extra time in the shop to make up for his tardiness. Kurt had gone straight to work and Burt thought that was the end of that.

Obviously that wasn’t the case since Kurt was late once again. Kurt had his head down low like he knew he was in trouble and walked quickly past him towards his work clothes. “Hang on a second! I thought he had an understanding about being on time for work Kurt! Do I need to start taking back some of those clothes I bought you?”

 

“I’m really sorry Dad. I didn’t mean to be late this time honestly.” Burt frowned. It sounded like Kurt had been crying.

 

“Kurt?” Kurt wasn’t listening to him though. He was busy trying to find his coveralls and head to the back to change. Burt went quickly up to him and grabbed his arm. “Kurt? What’s going on?” Kurt didn’t answer and continued to try and evade him. Burt began to grow really worry and physically stopped Kurt from moving any further. “Kurt? You’re scaring me. What is going on?” His son took that moment to look up at him and Burt sucked in his breath. His son had a black eye. His son. A black eye. “Who did that to you?” Burt felt bad when Kurt winced at the anger in his voice.

"It's nothing Dad. It's not a big deal."

Burt frowned and turned Kurt to face him. "It's a very big deal Kurt! Who did it? What happened?"

"Some guys at school, they were-they um. Didn't like the way I was dressed." Burt frowned and looked at his son's clothes. He was wearing a pair of tight looking black jeans and some sort of sweater that fell to his knees. It almost looked like a dress. Burt frown deepened and he found himself wanting to tell Kurt to not wear that sweater-dress type thing. It wasn't fair, and Burt hated to tell Kurt what he was wearing was wrong, because honestly it wasn't. But he was afraid that Kurt would get hurt worse. That maybe next time Kurt wouldn't show up to work at all.

"I'm going to the school. I want to talk to those boys parents." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Dad, no! That will just make it worse! You have to promise me that you won't do that!'

"Kurt, I'm your father. I can't let something like this go. I don't want to see you hurt."

Kurt looked a little sad, and he fingered the sleeve of his sweater. "I just-I just won't wear these types of clothes anymore." Burt felt his heart constrict and he wanted to protest. He wanted to tell Kurt that no one pushed the Hummel's around. That he would get his flamethrower and-But then he remembered the worry he felt when Kurt kept showing up late. Sure he had been angry, but beneath that he worried every day that his son hadn't shown up on time. He knew how prompt Kurt was. All he could think of was the helplessness and worry and fear he felt when looking at Kurt eye. Next time it could be worse.

"Maybe that's for the best," he says.

4.


End file.
